One Last Wish
by MakoStorm
Summary: He couldn't stop him from going, but he could maybe get one last wish before he departed. Yaoi. RokuDem! Don't like don't read!


Demyx watched from a nearby building as Roxas walked by Axel ion the gloomy streets below. The teen's Sitar was hanging limply from his loose grip as Axel spoke from his place leaning against the building wall. "Your mind's made up then?" Roxas stopped a ways from him. "Why did the keyblade choose me?" He looked over his shoulder at Axel. "I have to know."

Axel pushed himself off the wall angrily at those words. "You can't turn your back on the Organization!!" He said in a growl. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" He threw his arms out in frustration, as if doing so would make his friend see reason.

Demyx held hid breath, hoping the Pyro's words had deterred the blonde from going. His hopes were dashed however, when Roxas looked back again. "No one would miss me." Then he walked away. Demyx bowed his head as Axel seemed to deflate below. "That's not true!" The red head shouted, before sighing as his arms fell to his sides in defeat. "I would…" The blonde continued to walk away as if he hadn't heard him.

Demyx's fingers clenched tightly around his sitar as he shut his eyes tightly. Then he gave a small growl and opened a portal, disappearing inside.

0

0

0

He was leaning against the alley wall waiting, when Roxas appeared. The blonde keyblader continued past him as if he wasn't there, his only sign was a softening of his eyes as he passed the musician. "So that's it then?" Demyx questioned softly, his voice almost inaudible but Roxas froze midstep. "You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Roxas sighed and came to a standstill, turning slightly to look at Demyx. "Dem…" The name slipped from his lips without him even thinking about it; the name he used only when they were alone. "I have to…"

"No…" Demyx shook his head, stepping towards Roxas. "No you don't. Can't you just…forget it? The things you remember, are memories from your other…not your own memories. If you leave…if you join with your other…you won't be Roxas anymore…"

The younger boy looked away as Demyx stopped in front of him, looking at him with eyes full of something he couldn't figure out. "Please Rox…" Demyx rested a hand on his shoulder.

Roxas looked at him then, resting a hand lightly on his chest as he moved closer. "Dem…I can't stay…"

Demyx tilted his head, lips a breath apart from Roxas'. "Yeah Roxas…you can…" Then he pressed his lips to Roxas'. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the elder's neck tightly, gasping as Demyx took the kiss deeper. Demyx clutched the back of the blonde's cloak desperately like a drowning man and delved his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, savoring the sweetness he found there while their tongues battled for dominance. Roxas gave a small sound of satisfaction and Demyx pressed him to the wall, turning the sound into a whimper and then a moan when the musician pulled his mouth away and pressed his lips to the blonde's neck instead. "Dem…" The groan fell from his lips and Demyx claimed them again, giving one last soul stealing kiss before releasing the boy.

They stood there breathless, chests heaving as they stared at each other silently. Demyx leaned forward and rested his forehead against Roxas' gently, their breathes mingling pleasantly. "Roxy…" The water nobody whispered. "You don't have to go…you could stay…here with me." Roxas sighed and shook his head, wrapping his hand around the base of the older teen's neck and pulling him in for another quick kiss. "I have to Dem…for my own sake." He pushed Demyx away slightly then and Demyx gave no resistance to the movement, backing up so Roxas could step away from the wall. Roxas stood there as if thinking, then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Demyx's torso tightly, burying his face against his chest. Demyx returned the embrace tightly, burying his face in the blonde, spiky locks. The words spoken next were muffled but still audible.

"Come with me."

Demyx's eyes widened and he felt a flutter where his heart should be. The feeling quickly passed and the nocturne shook his head, backing out of the keyblader's hold. "No…I can't…Axel's right Roxas; you turn your back on them and they'll destroy you. I…I've never been brave like you or Axel. And I know if I go they'll destroy me too. You're a match for the stronger members…I'm not."

Roxas closed his cerulean eyes at these words, bowing his head and nodding.

"But Roxas?" He looked up as Demyx leaned closer. "let me have this? Please at least let me have this once more before you go?" Then their lips were pressed together again and Roxas moaned as Demyx pushed him against the wall once more, trying to rid him of his cloak. It started to drizzle and Roxas gave a small growl, pressing his hand to the wall behind him and opening a portal which they fell through, landing in Demyx's navy blue bed with a slight bounce. Demyx didn't even seem to notice the change, being too frustrated about the zipper of Roxas' cloak which refused to budge. Roxas smirked and pulled the nocturne's own zipper down, sliding fingers down his chest over the rock shirt he wore. The musician moved and straddled Roxas' hips, pulling the rock shirt over his head as Roxas unzipped his own cloak. Roxas tossed the cloak aside and leaned up, pressing suckling kisses to Demyx's chest and collarbone, moving to his neck. The older boy groaned and Roxas smiled, switching their positions so he straddled the musician. He kissed him again and both let their minds go blank from the pleasure. Both knew Roxas wouldn't be there in the morning. Both knew he wouldn't stay. But they could have this. Roxas could give him this before departing.

0

0

0

Roxas tucked the blankets around Demyx to make up for the lack of his body heat that had been there a few minutes earlier. Demyx made a small noise in his sleep, groping the side of the bed Roxas had previously occupied. When he found nothing he curled into a tight ball, his hands tucked under his chin. Roxas smiled slightly as he straightened his cloak. He felt something heavy in his pocket and reached in, pulling out a pocket sized picture in a small frame. He really did smile this time.

It was a picture of himself and the boy in the bed, back on one of the days they actually had free time. They were in the sparring room, Demyx's arm thrown over Roxas' shoulder as he grinned. Roxas himself was standing under said arm and looking up at the water elemental in amusement.

Roxas flipped the picture over to see a small note containing two words in Demyx's chicken scratch.

_**Never Forget.**_

Roxas' eyes softened and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black and blue shell charm. He'd had it for as long as he could remember, which wasn't long, maybe it was a changed version of something his other had. He didn't know but something compelled him to keep it all this time.

He walked to Demyx's small desk and scrawled a quick note before attaching it to the small charm. Then he turned to the bed and bent over, setting the charm in one of Demyx's hands and closing his fingers around it. "Bye Dem…" He pressed a kiss to the sleeping boy's temple before turning and opening a portal. Before he stepped inside, he looked back with pained eyes, tears standing in them. "Xemnas is wrong you know?" He said softly. "We may not be able to feel as much as regular people, but we can still feel. Otherwise…this wouldn't hurt so much." Then he turned and disappeared into the portal.

0

0

0

Demyx groaned and squinted his eyes before opening them and blinking the sleep away. He immediately felt something missing and bolted upright, looking around.

He found nothing. Only one set of clothes scattered on the floor; his own.

Demyx bowed his head, fists clenching. It was only when he felt the pain that he looked down at his hand; and at the charm clenched within it. He knew the little charm well, he'd seen Roxas holding it many times, staring at it thoughtfully. Attached to it was a small note and Demyx snatched it, reading the words written there.

_**You got it. It's a promise.**_

Demyx smiled sadly and looked out the window at the dreary never ending night outside. "See ya Rox…maybe we'll meet again…someday…"

Miles away, as if Demyx's voice was heard, Roxas smiled and pulled his hood up. "See ya Dem." Then he walked on, keyblades at his side and picture by his heart.


End file.
